How to Make a Basic Item
How to make a basic item Introduction Creating new content for Terraria is both fast and easy! This tutorial will show you how to work with different files and attributes to generate new items. * Tutorial length: 10-15 minutes Create the folders needed Let's create a simple item that is easy to craft, so that we can quickly verify that our changes were successful. What should we make? Something simple with no other effects than to sell. What item in Terraria is like that? An Angel Statue, of course! *Navigate to "/My Games/Terraria/". This is the main area where we'll be working. *Create a new folder in the ModPacks folder called "MyMod". Create a folder inside that called "Item" *Open the "Item" folder found in the root directory. Locate the "Angel Statue.ini" file, and copy it to your "Item" folder. *Rename the item to something unique, like "Artifact". Make sure it's a .ini file! Creating the graphics needed So now we've got a fresh copy of the Angel Statue to edit. What we will do next is create a new graphic for the item to use. *Create a .png file like the one on the right (or just use that one if you're lazy), and put it in the same folder as your "Artifact.ini" file. *Make sure the name matches but has a .png extension. So this should be saved as "Artifact.png"! Modifying the .ini file Here's where stuff gets good. Now that we've set up the files the way we want to, we will actually change the inner workings of this item! *Open the "Artifact.ini" file. The very first line should read Stats. *Scroll down until you see the "type=" line. Type is what picture an item should use. If you use 52, it will point to the graphic for Angel Statues. We want to use a custom graphic, so we will change it to "type=-1". **A type of -1 means we will use custom graphics, and tConfig will look for a .png file with exactly the same name, so make sure they match! **You can view a full list of item IDs here. So, we've changed the graphic, let's change it's value. This is as simple as changing one line around. *In the same file, locate the line called "value=". Change it to say, "value=1000". **The value is how much copper coins it's worth. Remember that 100 copper coins is equal to 1 silver coin, and so on. An easy way to think about value is with: PPGGSSCC. That is, a number such as "753461" would be worth 75 gold, 34 silver, and 61 copper coins. Finally, the most important step: let's make it craftable! We will add a few lines to the end of the file, and it should then appear ingame. At the end of the file, add the following lines: Recipe Items=5 Iron Bar Amount=1 Tiles=Anvil needWater=False *'Items' is what items you need to have to create this new item, separated by commas. Keep in mind you can't get them back! *'Amount' is how many of the item is produced. Ammo for example, could produce many more. For best results, have this smaller than the "maxStack" attribute. *'Tiles' is what background tiles you need to have present to make this item, separated by commas. For example, an anvil or workbench. *'needWater' is whether you need to be close to water to make this. A Bottle of Water, for example, uses this attribute. Finishing up We're almost done, we just need to test it in game! For now, make sure you save your changes to the file, and then open the game. *Click "tConfig Settings" on the main screen. *Find "MyMod" and change it to "on". *Restart the game with the button provided (to update the changes). *Load a world and it should show up when you're at an anvil. That's it! It's actually very simple and fast once you get the hang of it, and you don't even have to change much - just think of a similar item and copy it's .ini file and then change it around. Help! Modding can be tricky. If you're experiencing any trouble, feel free to leave a comment below, or write a post on our forum thread here. See Also Other tutorials. Category:Guides Category:Tutorials